Entwined Destinies
by Minochi and Megumi
Summary: A young girl named Minochi meets a man...who controls her fate. She appears in a different era, in another world. She doesnt know where to go, or what to do. She meets a demon slayer and her brother who help her on her journey.WARNING:This fanfic is not f


A young girl about the age of sixteen stretched her legs out in front of her, laying it on a well painted coffee table. She yawned loudly as water welled up in her eyes from exhaustion. "Agh…I hate when mom takes so damn long to come home from grocery shopping..." she sighed. She rubbed her eyes and swung her feet off the table and onto the navy blue carpet, which smelled like it had just been vacuumed. She pushed her self up off the black leather couch and walked towards the dining room in her rather large house. She was going to walk towards the kitchen door when she spotted a lined piece of paper on the dining table, next to five dollars. "Huh? What's this?" The girl raised an eyebrow and lifted the piece of paper, reading the note.

Dear Minochi,

I have told you I went to go shopping for groceries, but I have lied. I went to go and pick up your brother from school, since he gets out an hour later than you. He called me when you were in school and said he passed his exams. I decided to reward him and buy him whatever twenty things he wanted for the day. Please don't be aggravated, I will reward you. I know you told me last week that you passed your exams, and I said I would reward you. I will, I promise, but your brother comes first.

With a lot of love and concern,

Your mother Sumiko-san

For a split second, Minochi felt unloved. But then a wave of anger swept over her and she crumbled the note and threw it in the garbage. "STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING WENCH! SHE NEEDS TO LEARN HER PLACE!" Minochi snarled in complete frustration and agitation.

The phone rang right after Minochi's yells and screams. She remembered the rules of the house, look at the Caller ID, and if it is a number you do not know, do not answer the phone. But Minochi cared less about her mother's rules now. She despised her mother and the love for her younger sibling. She picked up the phone and said "Moshi Moshi, This is Minochi-san speaking how may I help you?" She said in an annoyed tone of voice. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone at this time.

Ten seconds passed and there was no answer. "If this is a prank call it's not funny…" She waited for an answer, but there was only silence. "BAKA!" She yelled into the telephone and slammed it on the charger. –RING- The phone ringed yet again. Minochi growled and picked up the phone. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" She snarled.

"Tsk… not nice to yell at someone over the telephone…" A voice said. The voice was unfamiliar to Minochi, but it sounded like a man.

"..Who is this?" She said her voice a normal tone, calmer, and a little scared. There was no answer, but there was only slight breathing of the man. "ANSWER ME!" She growled.

He sighed. "You are going to get no where with that tone of voice young lady." He laughed evilly.

"I have no time for your games. Who are you and what do you want?" She bit her tongue, trying hard to keep calm so he wouldn't have any smart comments about her temper.

The man chuckled slightly. "You shall soon found out what I want…but as for my name, that is for me to know, and for you to find out, if you survive." He laughed hysterically.

Minochi's heart throbbed faster, it felt like it was going to tear through her chest and plummet to the tile floor of the dining room. "Y-you're a psycho. You're a sick man." She muttered.

"You may believe what you think…but you shall soon find out that I am right…Minochi Higarashi. " The man laughed evilly again as Minochi's eyes widened in complete shock. It felt like her heart jumped in her throat, and access to air was cut off.

"H-how do you know my name? " She stuttered. Her hands were shaking wildly.

"Hahahaha…My dear Minochi…your so unaware…soon…soon you shall be mine. Now…come to my world."

Green swirls of light started to surround Minochi. She dropped the phone and took a step back, as everything began spinning. "W-what's…happening?"

Moshi Moshi? Hello? Baka! Idiot!

"Do not resist my dear child…it will only waste more precious time." This time she didn't hear the man's voice from the telephone, but she heard it in her head. The man's evil laughing, was like a sharp pain in her head. She covered her ears with her hands.

"NO! SHUT UP! GO AWAY!" She screamed as more green swirls of light consumed her, like being eaten away by the darkness. Her whole body started getting ice cold, as her heart beat slowed down. Her breathing slowed down, but she did breathe steadily. "Stop th...his..." She could only get those words out, as more air escaped her lungs, but none came back in. It felt like she was drowning into deep darkness.

"My little princess…I'll make you shut up!" She heard a snap of a finger. In a sudden moment, a man appeared in front of her, floating in the air. The sight of him made her remember a face in a long lost memory. Her lower lip quivered slightly, like she had to say something. Memories raced in her mind, depressing memories. Memories of her mother beating her, giving her amnesia. "T-that's why I c-can't remember any of my childhood…" Minochi mumbled under her breath, tears welling up in her eyes.

Then a memory of her falling off a rocky cliff came into her mind. She was plummeting to the ground, until something bright white caught her in mid-air. It was a man with white wings, holding Minochi closely to him, looking into her eyes. Scared six year-old Minochi stared back, her eyes filled with fright. The man flew back up, his silver hair fluttering in the wind. Once they reached land, he placed her safely on the ground.

"We will meet again…" He whispered to her and flew off into the sky.

Minochi snapped out of the flashback and stared at the man floating in front of her. "Y-you're…that man. That man who saved me…" She muttered. He nodded slyly with a smirk on his face, as everything slowly went black, and Minochi fell backwards sinking into the darkness into a deep slumber.


End file.
